thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring Forward, Fall Back
Spring Forward, Fall Back is the nineteenth episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on April 24, 2000. It was directed by Chris Chulack and written by John Wells. Synopsis Carlos falls behind in his studies and then hears some shocking news from Vangie; the cops search for a two-year old girl missing after her family is involved in a car crash; Bosco and Faith contend with a disabled man dealing drugs to children; Sully and Davis track down the alcoholic who attacked the pastor of Sully's church. Full Summary At the scene of a collision between a minivan and a flatbed truck, Kim treats the scalp laceration of 12-year-old Sammi while Bobby administers to the girl's more seriously injured mother trapped inside the vehicle. He discovers an unconscious 8-year-old boy in the front passenger seat. When Kim asks Sammi if there are any other passengers, the child remembers that she removed her 2-year-old sister, Molly, from the van because she feared it would explode. But Molly cannot be found, and the police mount a full-scale manhunt for her. Meanwhile, Father Goodwin, a priest at Sully's former church, refuses to file a complaint against a homeless man for the theft of a chalice because he wants to help him. Davis gets a sarcastic reply when he asks Sully why he left the congregation. Later, the thief, Willy Townsend stabs the priest in the abdomen when Father Godwin attempts to talk to him about the chalice. Despite Father Goodwin's pleas not to hurt Townsend, an enraged Sully searches feverishly for the man, planning to administer his own brand of vigilante justice. While hunting for Townsend with Sully, Davis finds the lost Molly. Sully finally tells Davis that he stopped going to church when the rookie's father was killed. After telling Carlos that she is pregnant, Vangie becomes angry when he asks if she's sure he's the father. Carlos' attitude that the baby is her problem disgusts Doc. Morales is hurt that Doc does not respond to her suggestion that they move into his deceased father's apartment together. Later, Doc says he would like to live with her, but not in his parents' place, which holds too many ghosts from the past. Cast Main Also Starring * Lisa Vidal as Dr. Sarah Morales * Samantha Buck as Vangie Evans * Nahanni Johnstone as Nicole Guest Starring * Will Arnett as Kenny * Damon Evans as Moses * Michael Gaston as Sergeant * James Handy as Father Goodwin * Joseph McKenna as Willie Townsend * Lea Michele as Sammi * Stephen Payne as Rea * Gary Perez as Professor Reemes * Michael Port as Haffley * Raynor Scheine as Fitz * Henry Yuk as Driver Trivia/Notes * Lea Michele made her guest appearance in this episode. Music * Pink Martini: "Amado Mio" * Bree Sharp: "America" * The Allman Brothers: "The Whipping Post" * LL Cool J: "Rock the Bells" Gallery Spring Forward, Fall Back.jpg Quotes : Bobby: Man, the cops are out in force tonight. I'll tell 'ya, I don't always agree with the way they do things but if I had a kid and he was missing, damn sure I'd be glad to able to pick up the phone and call those guys. : Kim: I used to have this nightmare, when I first had Joey, I was in the shopping mall. And I set him down for a second, I mean, just a second while I put a quarter in this pay phone. And when I turned around and he was gone. I started calling for him, but he was gone and all I could see were these people, crowds of people and nobody was helping. All they were doing was just staring at me. I ran all over that mall, up and down the escaltors. Nothing. I was hysterical. I-I could hardly breathe. And then I hear some yelling, way, way at the other end of the mall. It seemed like miles away, and I run and run. It seems like I could never get there, and when I do, there's this crowd of people around something, something terrible, and I can't see what it is. This old woman turns to me and she's screaming in terror because of what she sees in there. But no matter how hard I fight to get in there I-I can't. ---- : Jimmy: Only an hour into the shift, it's our third call already, we keep this up we're gonna set a record. : Kim: A record for what? : Jimmy: Best day ever. ---- (Searching for Molly, they find huge rats) Bosco: Damn it! I hate rats. Faith: Would you look at the size of that thing? Bosco: Maybe I should sell licenses, declare hunting season. End hunger of our time. Faith: Yeah, well, then you'd have to find people who are willing to eat rats. Bosco: What do you think they put in the burritos at that Mexican joint you like so much? (chuckles) ---- Davis: I was reading an article in the Times this morning about online dating. It's a trip, man. No one is taking out personal ad's anymore. All the action's in the chat rooms now. Sully: Pedophiles, foot fetishs, and sadtists. Davis: Put an ad on the website, next day you got like, 100 emails to choose from. It's pretty cool. Sully: Why do I get the feeling that this conversation's really gonna piss me off? Davis: Here's what we're gonna do. Describe your perfect woman for me. ... What, 50's? Sully: Nuts. Davis (laughs): 30's, 30's. Attractive... vivacious. Alright, what kinda sex do you like? Sully: None of your business. Davis: Anything kinky? (Sully glares at him) Yeah, you like it kinky. (Sully tries to grab the paper from him) Ah, worst case scenrio you don't answer any of the emails. What have you got to lose? Sully: My dignity. ---- Bosco: You're beautiful. Nicole: So are you. Bosco: Aw, come on. Nicole: What? Men can be beautiful. Bosco: I prefer ruggedly masculine. ---- Faith Bosco: What is that on your neck? Is that a hickey? (laughing) Like in junior high. Bosco: You should see my chest, alright? This relationship stuff is painful. Faith (laughs): A relationship? You're not having a relationship. Bosco: I'm over there almost every night. Faith: That would be dogs in heat. A relationship is conversation, shared interests, a meal. Bosco: We talk. We talk about all sorts of things. Faith: Yeah, well, new positions that she wants to try? That doesn't count. ---- Bosco: Would you sit up back there? Kenny: I’m hiding. Bosco: Oh yeah, that’s fooling everybody. Your wheelchair’s sticking out beside you. ---- Kenny (about his weed): I bought it off these rich kids, private school types. They're growin' a ton of this stuff in a basement up there on 96th street. They got a meth lab up there, too. Maybe I tell you guys where it is, maybe you let me walk. Bosco: So to speak. ---- (about smoke billowing from a drug house) Faith: Oh God, that can't be good. (the house blows up) ---- (Davis is digging through garbage looking for Molly) Davis: Oh my God, what the hell is that? Sully: Did you find something? Davis: Moo-Shoo. Rotten Moo-Shoo. You want some? Sully: No thanks. Stop bitching and keep digging. ---- Sully (walking into a church): Oh, my God, I am so screwed. Davis: Why? Sully: What's a really good excuse for not coming to church? Davis: Well, tell him you were sick. Sully: For ten years? ---- Davis: So why’d you stop going to church? Sully: ‘Cause they changed the Communion wine. ---- Sully: Missing two-year-old. Only thing that brings out more uniforms is a naked woman. ---- (about the fire at the drug house) Kenny: Best damn ganja this side of the Phnom Penh and only the damn pigeons are gettin' high. Faith: Half of Manhattan's here tryin' to catch a free buzz. Bosco: Yeah, we should round 'em all up and throw all of their shiftless asses into Attica. Faith: For what, breathin'? Jimmy: Whoo! Ziggy Marley throwin' a block party inside? Kenny: Oh, come on man, you gotta put this out? Jimmy: City prefers it. ---- Doc Carlos: You know, you've gotta be the most narcissistic person that I've ever met. Carlos: Hey, don't spare my feelings, tell me what you really think. Doc: There's a girl out there, scared, carrying your baby and you can just sit there studying. Carlos: Actually, right now... I'm trying to study but somebody keeps bothering me. Doc: You really don't give a damn about what she told you this morning? Carlos: No, I really don't. Doc: Unbelievable. You know how many people wanna have kids but can't? Carlos: You know how many people don't wanna have kids and do? Hey, why don't get your own house in order before you go worrying about mine. Doc: What's that supposed to mean? Carlos: Forget it. Doc: No, no. What about "my house"? Carlos: Morales was icing you big time back there. I've had women threatening to stab me treat me better than that. Doc: Well, after what I've seen today I'm sure the list of women who'd like to kill you stretches from here to Jersey. ---- Doc Carlos: You know, every time I think I couldn’t possibly have a lower opinion of you, something else pops up and I like you even less. Carlos: You really are a smug bastard, you know that? Doc: I got to say, I’m ashamed to know you. ---- Davis: Hey, what are you gonna do when you find him, Sully? I don't think that this is what that priest would've wanted. Sully: Oh, what are you my moral compass now? Davis: Maybe somebody has to be. Sully: Look, if you don't want a piece of this, go back and wait in the car. Davis: What the hell is givin' him a beatin' gonna prove? Sully: It's not gonna prove anything. Davis: Alright, then so why do it? Sully: Willy Townsend stole a communion chalice from a church. He stole it from a man that was tryin' to help him. Then Father Goodwin refuses to give the bastard up. Instead, he goes to find Willy to tell him he's forgiven and give him another chance. And then what does Willy do to this man? Maybe the only person on the face of this Earth that gives a damn about him? He breaks a three dollar bottle of Thunderbird over his head, and then proceeds to stab this gentle, loving man over and over again with what's left of the broken bottle. Father Goodwin is supposed to believe in the redemptive power of God's love, to forgive Willy. That's his place in this world. You and me? Our job is to see to it that Willie never hurts anybody else again. Ever. ---- (hearing rap music coming from a school) Faith: Kids really dance to that? Bosco: Junior high kids don't dance. They stand around in groups and stare at each other. Faith: Well, that sure as hell won't help some poor kid break the ice. I mean, that music's for a drive-by shooting. Bosco: Hey, I like that song. Faith: That's a song? ---- Yokas: I don’t want to see you again, Kenny. Ever. You know where the Port Authority is? You get your ass over there! ---- Sully: You know when I stopped going to church? The day they shot your father. Hard for me to believe there’s a God worth praying to when things like that can happen. Like what happened to Father Goodwin today. Davis: We found that little girl. Sully: So? Davis: So who knows? Maybe there is a God. ---- Bosco: When I have kids, I'm going to have vehicle locators surgically implanted right in their asses. Faith: What, like a baby Lojack? Bosco: Yeah, why not? Your kids are definitely worth more than your Buick. ---- (After Vangie tells Carlos she's pregnant) Doc: You wanna talk about it? Carlos: About what? Doc: Okay. Carlos: Hey, she got pregnant. It's not my problem. What? You gonna tell me to do the right thing? Doc: No, not much chance of that. Carlos: She said she was on birth contol. Doc: You didn't wear a condom? Carlos: I saw the pills. Doc: They got a name for guys as stupid as you. Carlos: Yeah, what's that? Doc: Dad. Carlos: Look, I never promised her anything, I barely know the girl. It was a casual thing. Doc: Well, I guess it just got a lot more serious. Category:Episodes Category:Season One